Ski braking mechanisms generally include braking spurs attached to a common braking unit. The braking unit is often a U-shaped rod having braking spurs at each end with the middle portion of the U-shaped rod attached to a brake pedal. Pivot axes for the arms extend along the middle portion of the U-shaped rod, between each braking spur and the brake pedal, allowing for pivotal movement of the braking unit. The brake pedal is urged in an upwards direction by a spring mechanism when the ski is detached from the skier's boot. This upwards movement of the brake pedal results in pivotal movement of the braking spurs from the raised skiing position to the lowered braking position. In the lowered braking position, the braking spurs inhibit the movement of the ski down the slope, thus avoiding the necessity of utilizing an ankle safety strap. The dangers of such safety straps are well known.
Braking mechanisms as described above have disadvantages. When in the raised skiing position, the braking spurs extend laterally from the ski and are essentially parallel to the edge of the ski. This lateral extension, although generally only slight, results in some contact between the braking spurs and the snow even when the spurs are in the raised skiing position. Obviously, skiing performance is somewhat impaired by the additional resistance created by the braking spurs, particularly when skiing in deep snow or when the ski is not flat against the snow, as in turns. Additionally, the contact results in unnecessary wear on the braking spurs.
Independently operating braking spurs are known and these also present some disadvantages. The braking spurs have a tendency to move towards the longitudinal middle section of the ski while in the lowered braking position. This results in decreased effectiveness of the braking spur. The braking spur generally comprises a metal rod, at the end of which is often positioned a spur cap, preferably of injection-molded plastic. The lower portion of the end of the spur cap is often substantially hook-shaped. The inwards motion of the braking spur can result in the hook-shaped spur cap either hooking the lower longitudinal edge of the ski during braking, or angling out of its position of maximum effectiveness for braking the ski.